1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for waterproofing an intermediate spliced portion connecting wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H04-111110 or Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-136039 is known as a technology for waterproofing an intermediate spliced portion.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H04-111110, a resin case is mounted on a wire connected portion, an ultraviolet curable adhesive is filled into the resin case, and ultraviolet rays are irradiated from the outside of the resin case to cure the adhesive.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-136039, a spliced portion and the like are placed on the upper surface of an insulating resin sheet to which an adhesive is applied, photo-curable silicone resin is applied thereto and, then, the insulating resin sheet is wounded around the spliced portion and the like. Thereafter, light is irradiated through openings at both ends of the wound insulating resin sheet to cure the photo-curable silicone resin and, then, the photo-curable silicone resin inside is allowed to naturally cure.
However, a waterproofing agent applied to the intermediate spliced portion shrinks or tries to enter between cores or wires until being cured after application. Thus, the volume of the waterproofing agent remaining on the surface of the intermediate spliced portion may decrease and the surface may be indented. In this case, a clearance is formed between the resin case and the cured adhesive in the case of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H04-111110. Also in the case of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-136039, a clearance is formed between the insulating resin sheet and the cured photo-curable silicone resin since the insulating resin sheet having the adhesive applied thereto has a certain degree of shape retention. Once such a clearance is formed, it may become larger and the thickness of a waterproof part may become smaller. Further, liquid may be pooled in the clearance to deteriorate the waterproof part.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to suppress a clearance between a waterproofing agent supplied to an intermediate spliced portion and a protective sheet covering the waterproofing agent in waterproofing the intermediate spliced portion connecting wires.